


[Podfic] Starting Something

by sapphirescribe



Series: podficced works [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-it Notes, Romance, Silence, Sponsored Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One would think that a silent man is incapable of causing much trouble in a library. One would be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Starting Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Starting Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579191) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves). 



> My dearest Alby, I loved this story from the very beginning, before I even knew it was you who wrote it. It's been on my to-be-podficced list for as long as I've had one. I hope my narrated version does justice to the written. (I'd forgotten just how funny this thing was, and I don't think I'll ever see a question mark without thinking of a cat's arse ever again.)

**Length:** 4,752 words / 36 minutes  
 **Format:** mp3  
 **Size:** 29MB

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ag6353lb5p221jk/%5BMerlin%5D_Starting_Something.mp3)


End file.
